Dororo-Thy Exist
by Shizuya S
Summary: It is the part after the real anime the last episode. Just a fan idea on the story only. Special thanks to those friends I have who have shared their ideas with me. I apologize for any English issue if you have seen any.
1. Chapter 1-My Journey to be your Knight

Fanfic_Anime_Dororo

After the war:

The smoke from the fire plummet into the sky, the flame dance in Hyakkimaru's eyes. Now he is free from the shackles, gazing at his family's house getting burned to ashes. The icy cold stab went for his heart,as tears flowed down his cheeks. "Why is he so foolish? How can they leave alone here, I have just got back what belongs to me and I lost my family...What an ill fate I have." clenching his fist in anger.

"Aniki! Aniki! Let's go, we will have to find the survivors. We need to take a rest, you are tired." Dororo tugged Hyakkimaru's sleeves. "Oh...let's go..." Retrieving back his soul from spacing out.

The pair travelled not too far away from the burned down urban village and seek shelter to pass off the time. After receiving the early dinner from the leftover food supplies, Hyakkimaru left a note in the room and disappear without a trace.

The Note:  
Dear Dororo,  
I want to thank you for thanking care of me through this whole journey. Please take care stay safe. I am grateful for everything that you all have provided me for. I will be on a trip to train and strengthen myself. We will meet again in 5 years at the bridge of the Lake of Kansai. Hope to see you again soon. -Hyakkimaru

The Separation:  
Hyakkimaru travelled all the way to the Mount Hakon and settle there. Pulling all nighters to build a little house to shelter himself. Slowly familiarizing the whole neighbouring areas, collecting resources to make weapons, stocking up food supplies. Hunting in the early morning, doing plantation in the afternoon, training at the nighttime. Hyakkimaru draw a stroke daily on the tree bark in the tiny apartment that he built himself. In the night time, he will often dream about Dororo beside him, making a lot of noise. Show the world to him but now he is seeing the world alone. The cold sensation stabbed him in the heart like an icy cold spear that just flew into the chest in a flash.

The Promised Day:  
Years have gone flying at the speed of light. It is now during the deep winter season. Hyakkimaru pull up his long jet black hair and shaved his facial hair. Dazing out on the glossy lake surface that is soon going to be and ice rink. "Shall I bring her to skate next time? How nice will it be." He smiled to himself quietly.

"Your Highness! Be careful! Your Highness!" The soldiers on the horses called out from far away. Dororo charged forward with the horse at high speed,thus stopping before reaching Hyakkimaru.

"Aniki! Aniki! Aniki!"Dororo called out to him and waved happily.  
He turned around after she burst his bubble of thoughts. To his surprise, Dororo have grown into a young beautiful lady, with the fact that Hyakkimaru also cannot take his eyes off her.

"Aniki! Aniki!" Dororo charged right into his chest and gave him a tight hug and buried her face into his chest.

Sob...Sob ...Tears make it way down the beautiful and rosy cheeks of hers,wiping her tears onto his clothing. Hyakkimaru's heart tickle and he return her a tight hug. "I'm sorry. It has been quite a bit very lonely these 5 years. Sorry,I let you waited for me."

"It's okay. Actually I know where you are, it is just that I respect your decision. So I do not want to ruin your journey to be my knight."

"So? How do you know? You stalk me down? " He raised an eyebrow with surprise.

"Kinda… Cause I am the ruler of a nation. Plus, I am here to fetch my dear knight that is soon gonna be husband." Dororo smile happily. Hyakkimaru let out a laugh.

"You are sure serious about me to be your husband. Let's go home, the soldiers are waiting for you. We will ride together."

In the Kingdom:  
The big gate went opened slowly when a group of horse gallops towards the kingdom."Open the gate! The empress has returned! Let's welcome our general back!" The soldier alert the city from the loud speaker.

As they ride through the bridge gate, the citizens burst the gigantic party poppers in the city. "Hooray for the nation! Hooray for the empress! Hooray for the general!" The people cheered. The city threw a party for the whole week, everyone in the court got four day off. Across the whole land, you can hear laughter everywhere.

"Dororo, I think we should settle things as fast as possible after this week of party. The neighbouring nations are planning to invade the city. We need to come to an agreement fast. You are the real ruler,I only have a share of responsibility but I will lend you a hand to help out." Hyakkimaru look at her worriedly. Gesturing her that she should rest soon.

"Ah...of course. I will know it earlier than you do. After how will I manage this much for the past 5 years without you, but my inside is thirsty for you." Walking the bedroom slowly,turning off the lights and laid on the bed. Hyakkimaru slowly laid his body beside her,as she patted the empty space beside her. The couple stared into the ceiling,calculating how much they missed each other for the past 5 years until the moment they were getting together.

As the night gradually falls deeper,the cuddle tight and fall asleep soundly. Thus, many things await them in the new day.

The End for the "My Journey to be your Knight" 


	2. Chapter 2-The Poisonous Squad

Continued from "My Journey to be your Knight"

Dororo stared into the big glossy window like she is awaiting for something to arrive for a long time. Her face sadden as bearly can lift her eyelids. Soon she fell asleep in the armchair by the window.

"My queen! My queen! Oops,my apology. I guess I will let it surprise you later. Well,nothing that dangerous also. Rest well my lady." The smiled at closed the door gently and retreat from the hallway slowly.

The fountain in the high is as dazzling as ever. Just as the Dororo fell into a deep slumber,her forever white handsome prince have returned from his long voyage. Hyakkimaru removed his hood and alight from the horse's back and greeted the members with his friendly eyes. Chilly fear still rule down the people in the castle, they are all know that they can never provoke him in any form otherwise that we will regret that they were born and given a beautiful opportunity to stay in the high court.

"My majesty, the queen is asleep in the room. She hasn't her meals at all. Please take a look at her." The butler bowed apologetically.

"I see. Bring me some food while I head over. "

"Yes, your highness. Right away." Kamaitachi,the butler replied as he picked up his feet and rush to the kitchen.

Hyakkimaru paced up into the room and he open the door hastily. He knew that her health have been dropping steadily despite staying away all those harmful things. So Hyakkimaru went off himself in search of the greatest doctor to invite him to his kingdom. During his voyage, he met Doctor Kureha. An infamous doctor who is from a rural village and so thirsty of medical knowledge. Hyakkimaru himself was also surprise that she just an ordinary young girl at the age of 10 but despite her age, Hyakkimaru knew that she will definitely be a help with Dororo's illness. With Doctor Kureha's personality, she gave an unreasonable demands.

"So, King Hyakkimaru what do you need from me? Save your woman? Sure, what is the deal then?"

"Oh,so my man have told you about it? How about you come to my place where you can find all the resources you want? That comes with the free laboratory you may need. How do you think?"

"Nah,you are a bit too obvious with your love over her. Hmmm...nice deal. So, we set off 2 days from now. I have a heap to pack for."

_That carriage that the lady arrived with:_

Doctor Kureha hopped out of the carriage with eager. Stretching out her back and letting out a tired yawn.

"Doctor Kureha, please follow me. I will bring to the dining area first. You have a long journey with majesty, please take a break in the dining hall." The maids greeted.

"Sure, give the list of the whole menu you have for the past few months. I will need to check her food history."

On the way to the dining hall, Doctor Kurreha found someone suspicious hiding in the kitchen. It was a young and fine lady. So Dr. Kureha found it fishy so she did a test on her food that is placed before her on the dining table. The maids beside her look at her curiously, and started whispering to one another.

"Quiet! I do not want to hear anything from all of you. This is something serious. I do care who it is but alert those who is serving the queen and the king down to the ruler hall! Now!"

The maids, the butler ...all rushed to the hall. Including the 2 in the room after hearing Dr. Kureha alerting that they should proceed to the hall to justify the things in the palace. Afterall, they need to find the culprit who hurt the queen.

"Dr. Kureha, I need to know what has happened. I spare to patience to tolerate this person who created all this. This gonna be something important that make the so unhappy and rush to see me." Hyakkimaru declared at his throne while holding to Dororo in his arm tightly. Dororo coughing can be heard loudly in the hall as her condition isn't that good so Dr. Kureha is also very worried.

_She was a bad liar but good at disguising:_

"Your highness, I think we have to test out all the food that you and the queen eats. If it is yours, I am not sure if you have eaten it but the effects is displaced on the queen now. It is a specialised poison, with the current state we are in; I'm afraid that I can't help you. Nevertheless, I can only assist you in lower her discomfort. On your behalf, I will find you the solution to the poison."

The court tensed up, because the whole nation knew that the queen have been ill and unwell so a period of time but no one knew that she was poisoned. The news contained everyone like a virus. Can't be killed or wipe out, like a fungus which absorb all the dead living because the news shocked them so much that everyone froze.

"How dare you anyhow say the queen is poisoned! You can frame us! You just reached here today and you want to create trouble for us?" The minister debated from the side.

"Quiet! Unless you are the one who support the one who has poisoned the queen. Perhaps you the one who was the messenger? The betrayer." Dr. Kureha refuted.

Hyakkimaru hold up his hand and quieten down the hall. His face shows a sign of displeasure, his eye is feel with sadness. Those bring back those days when he was fighting for his body from the demons, from the greedy town which was built on the family blood and the deal with the demons. He couldn't stand seeing Dororo coughing and wincing in pain on his shoulder.

"We have to perform a search for the betrayers. I am sure it can't be one person only. Dr. Kureha, you will be living with us in the same room for the safety purpose. From today all the food must pass the food testing before any of us threes eats."

In the room, Dr. Kureha quickly perform a blood test. She found that the queen's blood have been heavily dosed with poison. She hurriedly give the queen blood filtering examination, preparing the specialized pain killer, detoxing pills.

"Please save her. I will supply all you need with what I have." Hyakkimaru said worriedly. It is an expression that shows how worried he is over his loved ones like his woman. Since Dr. Kureha is so young, Hyakkimaru is like his step-father beside her.

"Does she wants to get pregnant? She wants it then she will have to be careful. The poison is detorriating her organs. Even I have not acquire that knowledge of saving her. If this continues, she will become my guinea pig, and if the experiments turn out wrong...who is to take the blame?" Dr. Kureha is so anxious about her role as a doctor.

"No one is to take the blame instead of the ones who have poison her, because they are the ones who cause the tragic."

"I think I Know what you will do to them once they are caught. I got a feeling that it will not be that easy."


	3. Chapter 3-Their Motive

Chapter 3: Their Motive

Capturing the culprit is one task, knowing their true motive is one task. The problem was how are they going to start chasing the culprits when they are tied at both ends?

The king once knew that in the court there is something fishy going on underneath the carpet. He knew that the situation are so trivial that he can close one eye for a brief period of time, but he miscalculated…. The situation is not so simple as what he thought it was, it almost cost him his loved ones and his whole kingdom.

"Hyakkimaru, we will have to keep the search low. I can sense the enemies are very cautious now after we have narrow down the borders. We need to have a search from the court to the villages. I feel like the majority at the center of the pillar, the minorities are helping to pass the message to the external countries."

"I see, I went to check it personally under disguise and I have heard they were the remainder of the country of my father. It must be the revenge, I guess…. It has been a while since I fight, I might get rusty ...but fear not! I have not neglect the daily basis requirements."

"Well, I see that we are progressing on the right track Hyakkimaru. I shall continue to check on Dororo, her pain has eased a lot, no doubt there may be still other side effects." Dr. Kureha open the medical cabinet.

The Spies are former Top Dogs of Him! :

After the fall of the Kagemitsu Daigo and his country, he left a huge number of devoted soldiers behind. Though many died while trying to help him flee from the hunt. The remaining spies hold grudges against Hyakkimaru as they knew that he should be dead instead of living because he is the lamb of the sacrifice for their nation. Yet, he came back to bring Calamity upon the nation.

His action brought despair upon the innocent people who were trying very hard to cope with disasters and plagues. Those spies are the top dogs of his evil father that tried killing him, they have been plotting to overthrow the Kingdom that Dororo had built in order to return Kagemitsu Daigo's pride as the great samurai.

"We shall dethrone the king of the kingdom who are the betrayers of our motherland! We shall severe his head! Bring the Hyakkimaru and those people who is with him to Kagemitsu Daigo's grave."

"Yes! Victory for Endo sama! Hooray for Endo sama!" The followers of Tokugawa Endo cheered.

Day by day, Endo's army has gradually becomes larger and larger at the unimaginable speed. People starts to pledge their lives over the samurais, putting their hopes high that they can dethrone Hyakkimaru and empty out the whole kingdom.


	4. Chapter 4-The Raid

Chapter 4: The Raid

Deep in the middle of the night, when everyone is sleeping soundly. The evil and devilish rebels snooped across the heavily guarded border.

"Hahahaha! This is sure easy, they are sure stupid.' The leader of the troop one boast.

"Leader! Careful, we still do not know if this is a trap."

"Tsk...Small fries, don't you dare to command me." He warned the troops behind him.

A leader who is always bragging will lead their own man to graves,be it lucky or if one can escape from this terrible ordeal. As they continued their way through the village, their motive is to release the prisoners of the kingdom. The alliance together with the prisoners will not do good to any of the people in the kingdom. Since they are already locked down there in the dungeon.

Splitting their troop into five groups of ten, they proceed to release the prisoners. Into the dark and scary underground prison, the rebels were shocked that there wasn't any guards at the entrance. They suspect they were already caught, plucking the SOS firework at the bag and shoot it up into the air. To their horror, they did not receive any help after a long wait for backups. Suddenly, there is a rustling sound behind them. The men were so frightened that they lifted up the guns, on the verge of firing.

The Scouting Troops Have been Wiped out!

"Wait, it's me! I am the leader! Don't kill me!" The man covered in blood from the head to the toe, scramble over to the men in front of him, begging for the first aid.

The soldier equipped with the medical equipment quickly help stop the bleeding. Just when the soldier opened the box, he quickly took the needle,covering the soldier's mouth and silenced him.

"Hey,hey! How's he doing?" The man guarding the hiding area was getting impatience and he himself went in to check. With quick reflex, the man covered in others fake blood slashed the one guarding the door in the neck.

Picking up the clothes and changed over. Holding on the weapons left behind and walked towards the remaining rebels guarding and scouting the area around them. "Hey, they went to take a nap. I will take over now, you guys can take a rest. The wound is not that serious anymore." After hearing the two men yawning and turning around and head towards the temporary huts. He immediately threw the two armed knives at their necks with great force.

"Urgh! Who! Who is that?!" The men shouted.

"Me? I am Hyakkimaru, the king." Who knows when the king planned all this. Dr. Kureha was laughing behind the tree monitoring the King's acting, clapping with great satisfaction.

"Let's go. We will need to go back to the palace with Dororo, she just healed."

"Haha,sure. Who knows the king is not even rusty, no an ounce. Haha!"

The Leader got careless:

Back in their hideout, he hit the armchair with his fists furiously. "Dang that Hyakkimaru, didn't know that he will do this!"

"General, what should we do? Postpone the final raid? Half of the city is left unknown,many of our scouting team are gone. Our specialized spy team is also wiped out."

"No choice,this will be the final,I guess. Last chance to put up a fight against them. We have suffered a huge loss,the time is also not with us. He is doing all he can to bring us down as fast as possible to limit our dawn, we shall march forward to tear down the kingdom,pass the message!"

"Yes,general!" Retreating from the general's tent quickly. Outside the tent veils,he smirked.

He got caught on his tail:

"Hey, Dr. Kureha. He is so hilarious,the way he got himself so impatient and angry. Now I know why my father did not see him any good but nevertheless, I shall praise him for being so stupid. Following my father foolish without realising he was being used." Hyakkimaru chuckled.

Dr. Kureha shook her head helplessly, she did not know that this king is so risky. She sighed as couldn't believed that the Tokugawa Endo was such a blind man. Nevertheless, she can only now focused on healing the queen, aiding her through her upcoming pregnancy period after the clash with the Tokugawa Endo.

As the night starts to fall deeper, Tokugawa Endo's armies are getting ready to set off to the kingdom. "Hurry! Hurry! We cannot afford to miss the timing to start the attack!" The troop leader yelled.

In the meantime, Hyakkimaru was preparing his armies to surround the Endo's armies from afar, sealing all their escape route. For every number of men killed must be reported to the king,for he who give so much time and effort and determination to hunt down that fellow who have caused him the treasure that he cannot afford to lose.

He doesn't want to surrender:

As the armies arrived to the destination, Endo initiated the final call. "For he our own leader died for what he does not deserve, we shall avenge him! Bring him the head of his son who has slayed him many years ago. We shall dethrone Hyakkimaru!" Endo bellowed.

"CHARGE! Slay the king!"

Suddenly, Endo's side suffered a huge number of casualties,many of his men went collapsing onto the ground,as blood wash across the vast grassland. Hyakkimaru have his men surrounding him firing artillery towards the centre. Whereas Endo furiously picked up a corpse, using it as a meat shield, opening a route to Hyakkimaru who stood in front of the kingdom gateway.

"Get him down!" Hyakkimaru bellowed.

Endo charged forward on his horse to Hyakkirmaru with the spear in his hand, clenching the spear hard and threw the spear towards him. He sends the spear flying towards the king's head. Hyakkimaru takes stand, draw his katana, putting all his faith in his katana.

The next moment, all the men present during the fight were all stunned and rooted to the ground when Hyakkimaru sheathes his katana. Endo's armies were so stunned that they tried to escape scurriedly. "Clear the remaining men!"

Dororo ran out of her safe place and hug Hyakkimaru who is leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath back."Honey, thank god. You are safe,you gave me a fright just now."

"Doctor Kureha,why is she here? Shouldn't she be resting inside?"

"Sorry, I couldn't stop her. So I have under my watch in the safe zone behind the front line just now."

"I see. I am glad to have you with me." Hyakkimaru couldn't help but tear a little embracing her tightly smiling at the two ladies.

The Blessing Rain:

After the fight, the kingdom held a festival. To mark the end of a threat posed to the the afternoon during the whole festive, the king announced that he is forming the new squad called the Royal Knights. The royale knights will be the high level knights to guard the kingdom thus the selection process is highly restricted throughout the palace. Not only there will be a change in the military. The queen has also came up with many good ideas.

Rainbow emerged after the heavy downpour during the night, there are many new born babies starts to emerge from the city for these few upcoming months...but still no one knew anything about the love inside the palace….


	5. Chapter 5-The First Blessing

**Chapter 5: The First Blessing**

Several weeks after the heavy downpour, Dororo gradually started to feel nausea, and was shocked when she realised that she was pregnant already pregnant. She was so delighted that she went to see Dr Kureha and Hyakkimaru. On her way to the imperial court, where he is still looking through those important and needy paperwork.

Dr Kureha was behind Hyakkimaru serving him refreshment the whole time trying to look over the king's health. Dororo couldn't help but smile with ease, leaning against the pillar enjoying this view of her hard-working man and his assistant. When they are dismissed, Dr Kureha can't help but start nagging at Hyakkimaru. "My king, shouldn't you be taking a break now? I have told before that earlier on! You have to rest! The queen will be fine, she has me taking care of her. I can rest later after you, I can't have you overworking here."

"Oh, Dororo! When will you quit standing there? Come here, I must have tired you out, darling."

"Arla, so you know from the start? You've sure never let your guard down, Honey. I have great news, you two will be very glad."

"Say. What news will please me so much?" Hyakkimaru asked curiously.

"I'm PREGNANT! We're gonna have a baby." Dororo smile happily at Hyakkimaru and Dr. Kureha.

"Oh my goodness! Really? Kureha, did you already know it? "

"Yeah, we only knew it this morning. I did not know that she would run out of her room earlier on. I should have stayed beside just then. I'm sorry, my highness."

The king frowned and crossed his arms, "You have to let me go earlier so I can finish those quickly." he sighed.

**The Mysterious Birthmark:**

The final month of the pregnancy has arrived before they even know. The baby was finally born, the cry of the newborn wail across the whole palace.

"Dororo, should we celebrate the birth of the child? After all is the first in line of the royal blood." Dr. Kureha asked, trying to not show her doubt.

The baby was a girl, she is a very beautiful girl but she has a birthmark. Let alone it was not a simple birthmark….it represents something that only a certain group of people will know that it is. The true meaning behind the birthmark given to such a baby. Dororo and Hyakkimaru then sense that something is then turn to the side of the baby girl, then realise that the baby has indeed a shocking birthmark on her arms.

"Don't cry, don't cry my baby. Sweet girl, sweet girl. Smile!" Dororo smiling at her baby.

"What shall we name her as?" Dr. Kureha asked.

"Hmm...Boa! Boa!" Hyakkimaru blurted out his thoughts.

Just then the baby stopped wailing, a cute and beautiful smile slowly emerged from the sad looking face. Boa starts to giggle in joy, waving her tiny little kitten looking paws-like hand at the sweet parents in front of her.

""Aww….So cute!" Everyone squeals in joy looking at the smiley baby in Dororo arms, but no one knows about the birthmark and as if it's forgotten….no one knows what comes after the beautiful looking baby with that mysterious looking birthmark. The birthmark started off as small as a pea on her shoulder, it can be hardly seen by naked eyes. Dororo knew something was not right, where could she get those marks on her family line?

**Hiding the birthmarks:**

Dororo could not help but to constantly monitor Boa's body. To dig down all the evidence and why it is there, she went in search of people who are related to her family. To take note of her own daughter's birthmark, Boa's clothes are personally designed solely just because to check the rate of expanding the birthmark. Dororo has a pair of bright and very sharp eyes, she can tell the look and the difference immediately just by a glance.

"Wa...Wa...Mo...nom...nom..". Boa cried in the cute little small bed.

"Ooo, chu. Baby,my baby Boa. Don't cry, don't cry. Momma is here." Dororo gives Boa a peck on her forehead. The little round and tiny face went lit up with a cute bright smile, waving her tiny hands at Dororo's face. After tucking the baby under the blanket, she sat by Boa's bed. It's the first time that Dororo went so quiet, she was very serious and concerned about the small girl's future.

Slowly slowly, the sun started to go down and Dororo fell deeper into her thoughts. "Hyakkimaru doesn't know anything yet right?"


End file.
